The Reunion
by ChelleyLover92
Summary: Chell , who finaly was stress free , talks again. She works at a library , and a chance encounter leads to her finding her love , but his behavior starts to scare chell. Read to know more, Bad summary , good story. Rated T For minor swearing
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my First FF , so I hope you all like it. This is going to be a Multi - Chap Chelley fic , based off a ff called A Tribute For Chelley ( Loved that fic) I will be using some parts , but other than that the idea is mine , ( If you are the creator , let me know , and I will put you in the disclaimer! By the way, I call Space Core Kevin. I d like to get a couple reviews this chapter, if so , everyone gets a piece of Cake! And no.. the cake is not a lie this time ;)

Wheatley POV

I look down at earth trying to tune out Kevin babbling about wanting to go back to earth. Earth.. Gotta get down to earth.. too much space ! Yes mate, I d like to get back to earth too... I sighed As I thought about the lady.. I never knew her name .. I ve always known her last name was Redacted though.. such a odd last name isn't it? I turn my optic towards the moon . Crater , Crater , Crater , Orange Portal , Crater ... Orange Portal?!

I see one of GLaDOS claws coming out I try to orbit out of the way.. But that wont be fast enough , so I close my optic , and brace myself. I can feel the crunching of the claw around my outer casing and then total blackness. _  
I wake up in a new core.. Core? I look down to see a human in a suit and tie , I try to close my optic , and find that I have two of them.. What the hell... Welcome back Moron. I figured you slowly going crazy wouldn't be a suitable punishment,  
so I m putting you out in the human world . To fend for yourself. We had this body in Cryo Sleep Says a familiar Sarcastic tone of voice. I then feel the elevator shaft go upwards. Goodbye , Moron. When I step out of the shed , it seems at what Humans call Nightime _  
Chell POV

I slam back another cup of beer. A familiar voice talks to me. Jarred.  
What's up Chell? Jarred also orders a cup of beer and sits down.  
Trying to drown my sorrows.. they made me talk about Wheatley again.. You never told me who Wheatley is...in fact you've never told me anything about this wheatley person except he always called you Luv. I shuddered at the word Luv... I felt like crying , but laughing at the same time. I decided to stop drinking before i got too buzzed to drive. I missed wheatley , though I was still extremely mad at him for trying to kill me.. but at the same time I felt sorry for him because it wasn't his fault.  
GLaDOS mainframe corrupted him. And I portaled him off to space. I decided to go back to my workplace at the library.

Normal POV

Wheatley walks into the public Library about 5 miles from the Wheat field. Chell is re stacking the shelves , she has her face hidden at the time, but her hood fell off when Wheatley walked in , she smiled at the new visitor with the Sandy-ish colored hair , bright blue eyes, ( If they had been any brighter they would have been inhuman ) covered by glasses and a suit and tie. Welcome to the library . May I help you with anything? Wheatley thought for a moment Was that the lady? His Lady? No.. she was a mute. Could you please show me where the computers are? He said in his british accent.

Chell POV

Was it wheatley? The british accent , the about 6 and a half foot tall man stood by her.  
W-wheatley? 


	2. Chapter 2

o.o Sorry about last chapter not having any quotation marks , my laptop was being stupid. Well , here is Chapter 2 ! Enjoy , and for abcsabregirl , you get Cake! ^^ - Gives cake - _

GLaDOS POV

"At any rate .. you don't have a way to communicate pain.. "  
GLaDOS Violently blasts up Atlas and P-Body " I consider that failing by the way.."

Chell POV I busted out of the library and sprinted as fast as I could.. I didnt even know why.. The adreniline was rushing in my veins , the last 2 thoughts I had of Wheatley.. Him trying to kill me. His last sentace still haunts me... " Grab me Grab me GRAB MEEE!"

After running a whuke i started to rest on the park bench … I started to snooze , tired from running and just general over all.

Wheatley POV I Run into someone watching Chell and yelling " WAIT! " " Excuse me.. do you know her?"  
The man gently replied " Who?.. Chell " " Yes.. I think I'll go and check on her. " I sprinted following her when I saw her sit on a park bench and I waited behind a tree.

Normal POV A strange man in a black suit came up behind Chell grabed her , and put his hand over her mouth and held a gun up to her head . " You got the money tonight? " Chell didnt reply and just stood there.  
" Dont make me pull the trigger , Hun. " Wheatley came out of the shadows " Dont even step forward or I pull the trigger " Wheatley saw the fear in Chell's eyes , unsure if it was from the man , or himself.  
Jarred came out from behind and knocked out the strange man with a base ball bat " Chell , Luv. I'm so terribly sorry. " Wheatley says in his heavy Bristolian accent . Then , the guy stood up and shot someone.

Cliff hanger! Hope you enjoy it! Reviews would be lovely ! Thanks for reading. 


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry everyone. I am going through a serious writers block right now , and **

**I cant get out of it x3.**

**I have an idea for a new story , but I still can't come up with another chapter plot**

**For this story. If you have any ideas of what should happen , please PM me about it.**

**But as of right now , The Reunion will most likely be a dead story; Discontinued.**

**I am SOOO Sorry!**

**I am starting a new story so look out for ; I've finally found you.**

**Also , sorry for those who thought this was another chapter. Didn't mean to mislead**

**You.**

**For now,**

**ChelleyLover92 **


End file.
